Ironia
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: "Era verdade o que diziam: alguns minutos viravam horas para aqueles à beira da morte, enquanto reviam todos os erros e acertos." Um pequeno oneshort que não me deixava em paz.


A morte nunca foi algo que a assustava. Ela, numa parte de sua vida, brincou e zombou do Ceifador muitas vezes. Talvez, por essa razão, ela perdera completamente os limites. Não havia respeito pela vida nem pela morte. Tudo era uma grande piada e ela estava decidida a não fazer mais parte nisso. Naquela época, ser um peão num jogo maior jamais passara pela sua mente, afinal como se preocupar com isso quando a única coisa que a impedia da completa loucura era a crueldade e o poder?

Ela era cega e matara muitas pessoas a fim de cumprir com a sua própria definição de justiça. Na busca cega e mortal de vingança, o certo e o errado, o céu e o inferno, a vida e a morte foram esquecidos e misturados. Ou talvez, ela tivesse preferido ignorá-los visando sempre um objetivo maior.

Toda mágica tinha um preço e ela pagara com a própria alma. Uma garota desesperada e perdida num mundo cruel. Foi-lhe oferecida riquezas para posar como um troféu para o Rei, foi-lhe oferecida castelos para posar como mãe para uma garota que já tinha de tudo, foi-lhe oferecida um reino pela sua liberdade. Mas Regina nunca quis riquezas, nem reinos, só sua muita querida liberdade e infelizmente, na busca cega por vingança, ela perdera de fato aquilo que mais prezava.

Talvez, bem no fundo, ela sabia o que aconteceria uma vez que aprendesse as artes negras, mas talvez seu coração inocente e machucado preferira acreditar que ela conseguiria suportar tudo aquilo e que jamais se portaria como a mãe. Talvez, Regina se arrependia, bem no fundo, de não ter escapado de Rumpel quando tinha chance ou com Daniel antes da fatídica noite. Mas, o passado era passado e como tal, imutável. Nem o próprio Ser Negro conseguia alterar o tempo. Ela também tentara e falhara.

E era sempre assim, não? Tentativa e falhas, sequentes falhas.

Regina, com todas as forças que tinha, tentava rir da terrível ironia que era a própria vida e revia, mentalmente, todos os seus erros.

Era verdade o que diziam: alguns minutos viravam horas para aqueles à beira da morte, enquanto reviam todos os erros e acertos.

Ela teve escolhas, mas na hora era como se não houvesse por aonde ir. Naquele momento, diante daquela escolha, o que deveria fazer? Ela não tinha a quem consultar ou para onde correr. Agora, deitada no chão frio em algum lugar da Floresta Encantada, ela via o que poderia ter feito diferentes nas outras situações. Eram escolhas sim, mas nem sempre conseguimos enxerga-las totalmente.

Regina se culpava por ser tão instintiva. Ela não sentava e planejava como Rumpel, ela pensava e agia, só depois, quando as consequências surgiam, era que ela via que deveria ter esperado, planejado e sido mais fria no seu julgamento. Regina não era alguém que planejava muito bem. Ela conseguia controlar a si mesmo até certo ponto, pois quando se sentia ameaçada, ela não planejava o melhor momento para o ataque, ela agia instintivamente, querendo infligir todos os danos possíveis e não conseguia enxergar muito além daquilo. E esse era o grande problema, o porquê de sempre ser controlada: Ela era previsível. A raiva normalmente é previsível.

Houve gritos, um uivo cortante lhe deu arrepios (ou era, talvez, a quantidade de sangue que escorria). Tossiu. A guerra continuava a todo vapor. Piratas contras príncipes contra fadas contra cavaleiros. Era uma bagunça tão grande que se transcrito num livro, venderia milhares de cópias. Teve vontade de rir novamente, mas não conseguiu, doía muito, era quase impossível pensar.

Já não sentia a cintura para baixo. Seus braços estavam dormentes e estava difícil manter os olhos abertos. Mas ela insistia. Em algum lugar de sua mente perturbada, Regina esperava que Henry aparecesse naquela clareira destruída e ela pudesse vê-lo só mais uma vez antes de cumprir com os desejos do rapaz e deixa-lo em paz para sempre. Ela só queria vê-lo. Só mais uma vez.

Levou uma das mãos até o seu estômago e não se surpreendeu com o liquido quente cobrindo todo o seu tronco. O sangue parecia nunca acabar. Cuspira outra golfada de sangue que subira pela sua garganta e tossiu. Seu estômago se contorceu dolorosamente e ela reclamou.

Virou o rosto com dificuldade para o lado e viu a silhueta de outro corpo caído, uma flecha fincada no coração.

De todas as coisas terríveis que fizera, não fora Regina a responsável por aquele corpo morto, pelo corpo frio de sua própria mãe. Das coisas mais terríveis que já fez e pensara em fazer, matar Cora nunca foi um objetivo. Ela amava demais a própria mãe. Um amor deturpado e estúpido, mas amava. Mesmo Cora tendo matado Daniel, ela a amava.

Elas tinham se enfrentando nessa mesma clareira poucos momentos atrás. Magia atrás de magia. Com um truque sujo, a velha bruxa fincara uma adaga em seu estômago. Regina não achou que fosse grave, mas estava tão exausta, fisicamente e psicologicamente, que o ferimento talvez nada mortal, se transformou num ferimentoa bala, pronto para leva-la ao Ceifador, aquele que ela tanto ignorava e zombara quando Rainha.

Snow acertara Cora com uma flecha no coração, enquanto a velha bruxa tentava entender que tinha machucado Regina de uma forma mortal. Ambas souberam. Mas Snow e Emma lideravam um exército, elas não podiam parar por qualquer um ferido, especialmente quando era uma bruxa tão perigosa e poderosa quanto Regina.

- Onde está Henry? – Perguntou Emma olhando para o corpo caído de Cora, depois voltou seu olhar para Regina, que ajoelhada no chão com ambas mãos pressionando o ferimento olhava para Cora com incredulidade.

Regina não entendeu o que lhe foi perguntando, mas ao olhar para Emma, ela lembrou se de Henry. Eles realmente eram parecidos.

- Deve estar no castelo. – respondeu num fio de voz. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Vá atrás dele.

Não houve palavras rebuscadas ou sarcasmos. Snow a olhou firmemente e assentiu.

- Ela está certa. Temos que nos apressar, Emma. – e com um último olhar para Regina – Você está bem?

Regina assentiu. Snow fingiu que acreditou.

- Tem certeza? – indagou Emma. Ela tinha aquela expressão preocupada e quase incrédula. Sabia que Regina mentia. – Temos que levá-la. – se voltou para Snow.

- Eu vou atrasar vocês. – respondeu a antiga Rainha engolindo sangue que preencheu sua boca. – Eu vou usar um feitiço para me curar e logo, eu vou até o castelo.

Snow concordara e arrastara uma Emma ainda incerta. A única coisa que era clara na mente de Regina, pouco de antes de cair no chão, eram os olhos de Emma a desafiando. Eles a desafiavam a sobreviver.

Era irônico. Odiara Snow por anos e fora salva por ela. Amara a mãe por anos e fora morta por ela. As lágrimas voltaram e pela primeira vez, ela finalmente percebeu que morreria ali, no lugar que tanto odiara, sozinha. Tinha perdido tudo até mesmo seus poderes. Rumpel não apareceria do nada e a salvaria, ele próprio já embrenhado na guerra com o filho.

Só ela e Cora teriam aquele destino tosco e quase cômico. Duas bruxas poderosas mortas por uma flecha e uma adaga. Ela imaginava que fariam canções e peças sobre as duas, cômicas, claro.

Um senso de abandonamento a preencheu e por um momento se arrependeu de não ter pedido para Emma ficar, mas logo dispensou a ideia. Morrer nos braços de Emma? Não, muito humilhante.

Uma vozinha irritante dizia para ela se curar, que era possível, mas Regina não queria, ou melhor, ela não podia se curar quando não desejava sinceramente viver. Cora estava morta, Daniel estava morto, Henry a odiava, Snow tinha conseguido o príncipe, a filha e o reino. O que restava para ela nesse mundo que os "bonzinhos" construiriam? Além da cela escura na qual passaria os restos dos seus dias?

Era melhor assim. Morrer junto com aquela que começou tudo. Aquele terrível ciclo perpetuado por Cora acabaria. Henry não herdaria o ódio, então estava tudo bem. Por 10 anos tivera felicidade com o filho, por 10 anos houve alguém que a amava, então era o suficiente. Ou pelo menos, gostava de acreditar que sim.

Cometera erros, muitos, muitos erros, mas ela o amava e isso já era o suficiente. Durante muitos anos, o amor era algo inimaginável e uma criança a forneceu com aquilo que ela mais precisava durante poucos, mas ótimos anos.

Ela iria em paz sabendo que o rapaz seria bem cuidado. Não havia nada a ser feito. Magia somente funciona quando se realmente deseja e no momento, tudo que Regina queria era paz. A raiva constante, o desejo de vingança, o poder, o arrependimento, as memórias, tudo era tão avassalador e ela só queria o doce nada.

Sorriu quando viu as estrelas no céu. Brilhantes e tão belas. Quando criança, ela acreditava que cada estrela era uma casa no céu e que em cada casa havia uma família feliz e em paz. Não havia magia, nem discussões, nem medo. Só paz e risos.

Ela tinha se esquecido disso, talvez devesse ter contado para Henry essa história. Ele gostaria.

Ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, quando as lágrimas começaram a descer. Regina fechou os olhos, estava tão exausta.

Não sabia da existência do inferno, mas ela já vivera miserável dentro da sua própria mente durante anos, durante muitos anos, então ela estava preparada. Iria aproveitar essa paz – sem raiva! – e depois encararia sem medo tudo que o Inferno a oferecesse.

Um pensamento cruzou sua mente: E se ela e Cora fossem para o mesmo lugar? Ela riu. As lágrimas desciam, ela ria e o sangue continuava a escorrer.

Iria morrer sozinha naquele lugar.

Ninguém choraria por ela.

Haveria festas provavelmente.

E seu corpo seria devorado pelas feras daquela floresta.

Regina, quando inocente, disse certa vez que o amor era a força mais poderosa do mundo, mas ela agora se questionava: do que serve ser a mais forte do mundo, se não ajuda aqueles que mais precisam?

Uma estrela cadente surgiu no céu rapidamente, mas Regina viu e sorriu. Fechou os olhos uma última vez e sonhou.

Ela viu maçãs em seus sonhos, correu por entre lindas macieiras e ouviu risos. Ela também viu azul, o mais lindo azul existente, olhando-a e a amando.

Naquela clareira aparentemente normal, uma terrível história de maldições, magia e dor tinha chegado ao fim. Aquela clareira, aparentemente sem atrativos, foi o túmulo de duas das mais poderosas, temidas e torturadas bruxas já existentes.


End file.
